<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BVS】凯撒必须死 Caesar Must Die by Ronan_0259</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316266">【BVS】凯撒必须死 Caesar Must Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259'>Ronan_0259</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>写在前面：</p><p>接bvs，大量私设……同时会掺杂漫画剧情以及动画剧情。设定是bvs结尾lex因为证据不足而未被起诉，所以头发还在。</p><p>cp未定，不过重点不是谈恋爱，所以没什么关系2333我怕ky，tag就只打bvs算了</p><p>蠢作者空有脑洞没有文笔……</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写在前面：</p><p>接bvs，大量私设……同时会掺杂漫画剧情以及动画剧情。设定是bvs结尾lex因为证据不足而未被起诉，所以头发还在。</p><p>cp未定，不过重点不是谈恋爱，所以没什么关系2333我怕ky，tag就只打bvs算了</p><p>蠢作者空有脑洞没有文笔……</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大都会罕见的暴雨天气，温度从三十七度骤降到十九度。莱克斯卢瑟进门时裹挟了一身冰冷的雨水与泥土的味道，意大利手工皮鞋带进玄关里一滩水渍。年轻的企业家并不在意，他从容的将瓢泼大雨与黑夜关在身后，脱掉沾湿的浅色的外套。黑发女秘书递上一叠报告，莱克斯一边换拖鞋一边简单的通读了一遍。他一只手扶着墙以保持平衡，于是只好用嘴来翻页。</p><p>“匹敌逃跑了？”最终企业家脸色阴沉的得出结论，女秘书冷静的点点头。</p><p>她是一个亚洲人，大黑框眼镜遮挡住她缺乏生物有机质感的眼睛。她叫梅西，莱克斯取的名字，意为仁慈。而黑发下，是与仁慈相悖的冷硬面容。如果她愿意，就随时能从职业裙装下掏出一把莱氏重工生产的小口径手枪，将对面的任何敌人放倒在血泊里。</p><p>“晚上七点四十分左右，史彭斯博士例行检查放置匹敌的培养罐。然而据称是因为操作失误导致匹敌提前苏醒，并打碎了培养罐。”梅西简短地陈述着报告中的内容，她看了眼莱克斯的脸色，补充道：“请您放心，匹敌并没有逃出卡德摩斯的监控范围，事实上，他还在五十二层。”</p><p>匹敌，卡德摩斯计划的基因试验品，第一个完全利用超人基因培养出的克隆人。莱克斯知道匹敌必然会有缺陷，因为他们所拿到的氪星人类的基因链都是不能完全解读的，正如佐德将军，又或者超人。</p><p>一个没有理智、失去道德枷锁的超人克隆体，莱克斯想想就觉得内心开始由衷地颤抖。想想吧，这会是一个凌驾于一切道德与法律约束之上的暴君，一个无处发泄怒气、没有独立思考能力却拥有强大力量的无知孩子。</p><p>莱克斯感到恐惧，并最终化为愤怒在他体内冲撞，仿佛与他的理智分裂成两个莱克斯。那是老卢瑟的基因在作祟，理智的那一半莱克斯想着，但与此同时他四下张望，寻求可供发泄的物体。鞋架是嵌入式的，而玄关摆设简洁。鞋在地上，弯腰的动作会让愤怒的莱克斯感到被轻慢，他会更愤怒。最终莱克斯选择把手里的报告摔在地上。纸页散开，刚好砸在梅西的高跟鞋前。泥水很快顺着纸张纤维逆行向上，模糊掉一行行的印刷体文字。</p><p>摔了报告，他感觉情绪被安抚一些，冲出门外让暴雨浇灭了剩余的一点点暴怒的火焰。梅西不紧不慢地拿上伞，又从水渍里捞出报告，然后跟着莱克斯一起钻进车里。</p><p> </p><p>黑色商务车开进大都会的雨幕里，莱克斯有规律的敲击窗沿，节奏仿佛能组成一首儿歌。而他对下意识的小动作毫无察觉，盯着玻璃窗外被雨珠模糊的世界。光影堆叠扭曲，明暗交替，红蓝交错的明暗光斑滞留在窗户上，有点像那个天天在大都会上空飞过的身影。</p><p>四个月前超人的葬礼在国会山前举行，民众倾城而出，迎着细雨，组成一片黑沉沉的压抑颜色。</p><p>他们爱戴超人，莱克斯无不讽刺地想着，但他们又审判超人。四个月前聚集在国会山前焚烧超人偶像的人群，与今天哀悼超人的惶惑人群是同一个群体。</p><p>“这就是你，这就是我们的为人。”莱克斯哼着，这是惊奇漫画最新内战刊里的台词。他把黑伞合上，交给梅西。雨珠落进他金属红的长发里。</p><p>他并不想为自己的对手默哀，但最终还是妥协地换上葬礼的肃穆黑白色，与总统和其他政要一起抬起那口覆盖着超人标志的棺木。深空灰的素色金属，巨大的S型凹陷盛着哀恸明日之子逝去的雨露。</p><p>超人不在里面。</p><p>莱克斯从半跪姿站起来时就感受到了重量。他靠触觉辨别出棺木的材质，那合金该死的轻。现在这轻飘飘的一点点重量就压在他的左肩上，而蓝大个至少两百磅的体重会让莱克斯肩膀上的负重增加一倍。</p><p>上午十点后，哀悼人群逐步散去，莱克斯得以脱身。暗沉云层一点点翻卷起露出天光。</p><p>克拉克.肯特的葬礼。</p><p>堪萨斯最南境的荒凉小城，柏油公路横穿未成熟的麦田，在阳光反射下呈现刺眼的白色。莱克斯亲自指挥工人挖开刚填上的新土，一颗颗起开钉死棺盖的楔子，深黑的橡木板掀开后果然是那张脸。</p><p>克拉克.肯特，超人。他躺在柔软的天鹅绒里，黑色卷发软塌塌的贴服在头颅两侧，面容温顺的像一个睡着的孩子。葬礼的西装掩盖了胸前无可愈合的巨大空洞，永不凋谢的玫瑰盛开在胸前。他难得没有戴眼镜，看起来更像那个外星人，而非星球日报的记者先生。</p><p>“我的睡美人，”莱克斯哼着不成调的曲子，用戴着医用橡胶手套的手拨开超人湿软的额发。片刻凝视后他取出器械，提取了氪星人的组织样本。“……永远的沉睡。”</p><p> </p><p>夜幕下的卡德摩斯，一座毫无特色的高楼，完美隐藏在周围的廉价公寓房里。雨水浸湿让它半黄的外墙和公寓的深色红砖一样漆黑。站在那片土地上莱克斯就感受到地震一样的细微震动，从地底一百七十八米传来。</p><p>匹敌打碎了培养罐，而那群基因变种人就这么任由他穿着白色紧身的纳米实验服在地下五十二层胡来。电梯门开了，莱克斯踩上如同肌肉纤维一样鲜活而起伏的红色地面，黑皮肤的女科学家恰恰好被漂浮在空中的克隆体摔到他脚边。</p><p>瞧瞧他，那张暴君的脸。与死去的超人如出一辙的面容。</p><p>匹敌黑色头发湿漉漉地贴附在头颅两侧，胸前纳米实验服被他用蛮力撕开一个破洞，还有他利用反射的热视线划出的反s型伤口。</p><p>震落的石灰粉与碎石掉落下来，一根梁柱倒塌，砸碎匹敌身后已经空了的培养罐。</p><p>莱克斯阴沉着面色径直从女科学家身上踩过去，抬头仰视漂浮在空中的克隆人。莱克斯讨厌那张脸，属于超人的脸，而这张脸又有着如此具有攻击性的表情。他无视匹敌警告一样猩红的双眼，打开铅盒，绿色光芒辐射出来。</p><p>匹敌几乎瞬间从半空中掉下来，神之子最终屈服于重力和物理学的作用。莱克斯捧着盒子走到昏迷的匹敌身边，抚摸着已经再次裂开的反s型伤口。</p><p>“瞧瞧你，”他慈和地说，语气轻柔，“小可怜。没有意志的驱使，只会依靠力量。得了，你将永远无法与他匹敌，儿子。”</p><p> </p><p>在莱克斯.卢瑟大发雷霆时克拉克正坐在驾驶座上，开着他两千美元买回来的二手车，行驶在大都会的雨幕里。</p><p>加班赶稿，关于“超人之死”以及此事件带来的政治影响——还有关于莱氏重工年轻执行官的专访。露易丝表示先走一步，然后克拉克迟钝地想起今天早上他们都是坐着他的车来上班的。</p><p>他看了眼手表，祈祷此时露易丝还没有在暴雨里走太远，狂奔进大雨中。星球日报社门口的石阶下，露易丝撑着黑伞蹲在地上，克拉克直到站在她身前时才发现露易丝的伞下卧着一只瘦骨嶙峋的母猫。</p><p>猫的肚子鼓起来，被血水和雨水打湿弄成一缕一缕的，她身侧是已经气息冰冷的头生子。看到另一个人类的前来，猫有气无力地喵了一声。</p><p>“拿着。”露易丝把自己的伞递过去，她终于能腾开另一只手了。记者先生手忙脚乱的用手肘夹着自己的公文包，然后将两把伞并在一起，确保女人和猫都不会受到大雨的侵袭。</p><p>露易丝把那只手的袖子也卷起来，她抱起猫，将她的腹部紧贴自己的。猫感激地看了她一眼。</p><p>他们把猫抱到廊檐下，克拉克给最近的动物保护组织打了电话。露易丝在自动挂断前阻止了有些沮丧的小记者，“已经是深夜了，克拉克。这些电话并不是二十四小时都有人接听的。”随后记者先生表示可以先把猫和她的孩子们带回家，等到明天一早再着手联系兽医和收容所。</p><p>“血会弄脏你的车，很难清理。”露易丝说，一只手抚摸着猫柔顺的后脑，另一只手有规律的顺时针按压着猫的肚子。“我小时候养过猫，”她说，用未沾血污的手背撩起眼前的碎发，“接生过三次。”</p><p>之后像是奇迹一样，雷声过后三只幼小的猫仔依次脱离母体。它们包裹在半透明的乳白胎衣中，紧闭着眼睛。猫妈妈温柔的撕破胎衣，咬断了小猫的脐带。克拉克惊奇的看着她舔干净小猫身上的血渍。其中一只闭着眼睛，依靠本能凑近母亲的腹部，而母猫轻轻地推开了它。</p><p>“还有小猫，”露易丝敏锐地判断道，她在猫的腹部摸到了硬块。</p><p>另一只。</p><p>母猫打理干净她的孩子们，小猫发出一点微弱的声音。克拉克看起来有点想去摸一摸，但小猫们看起来太脆弱，他最终缩回了自己的手指。</p><p>好脾气的记者先生决定把五只猫带回家，通行的还有一个记者小姐。露易丝在第三个十字路口处就和他们道了别，在雨势渐小后克拉克听到了不一样的声音。</p><p>作为超人，他可以听到来自整个大都会的声音。嘈杂的、嬉笑的、怒吼与哭泣、还有自然的声音。但这声源来自地底，如同戴着皮质手套的手抚弄大提琴的低音弦，粗砺又刺耳，远远低沉于人类的听觉界限。后座，母猫警惕的将小猫圈进怀里。</p><p>做个不恰当的比喻，这声音就像低沉数倍的毁灭日的吼叫。或者是，就像地层下有什么东西断裂了一样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蝙蝠洞也监测到了次声波。</p><p>“这不是地震，克拉克。我们都知道地震的声波应该是什么样的。它太浅、太轻柔。更何况上过初中地理课就会知道大都会并不临近任何一个地震带。”布鲁斯.韦恩关掉了克拉克面前的电视，女主播的脸从屏幕上消失了。</p><p>不，克拉克在内心反驳，比如哥谭。环太平洋地震带制造了国家历史上令人震惊的大地震，还有地表一条深深的裂痕。</p><p>“是的，我知道，哥谭。”蝙蝠侠疲倦地说，他没有携带变声器，但仍然声音低沉。“大都会不可能是地震震源，但昨天晚上没有一个符合条件的地震能让大都会有如此明显的震感。三级。除非是人工地震。克拉克，你记得声音来源的方向吗？”</p><p>克拉克努力回忆。但他只记得猫、巨响、还有车灯前变成橙色的雨水。说实话，那声音仿佛来自四面八方。</p><p>“不记得。”他诚实地说。</p><p> </p><p>今天早上起来时他发现蝙蝠侠坐在自己家的沙发上，克拉克甚至不知道他到底是怎么进来的。哥谭王子保守谨慎的黑西装和满室浅白色系格格不入。母猫谨慎地卧在地毯上，而四只小猫崽眯缝着眼睛，在布鲁斯的肢体间钻来钻去，有一只甚至颤颤巍巍地爬到了他的腿上。蝙蝠侠不像是那种会养动物的人，他对待这种软乎乎、毛茸茸的小动物的态度就格外谨慎。克拉克憋笑憋得肚子痛，但在布鲁斯警告的眼神下他收敛好表情。</p><p>“嘿，它们还不到半天大呢。”克拉克阻止了布鲁斯试图把小猫崽从腿上拎下来的举动，但看着黑暗骑士难得手足无措的样子，善良的记者先生最终决定出手相助。</p><p>“你知道昨天晚上发生了什么。”蝙蝠侠笃定的说，他打开电视，切换到新闻频道。</p><p> </p><p>事情很明了了，蝙蝠侠是走门进来的，也是走门出去的。穿上西装他仿佛就杜绝了蝙蝠一样藏匿于黑暗的本性。克拉克重新打开电视，此时专家采访还没有结束，谢顶的老教授说话慢吞吞的。他提到了毁灭日，甚至猜测地震和毁灭日一战有关。</p><p>提到四个月前的毁灭日一战，就必然会提到超人之死，仿佛这两件事永远死死的绑定在一起一般。屏幕上，老教授痛心疾首地表示如果超人还活着，世界就会和平许多，说得就好像超人能阻止自然灾害，能逆转未来一样。</p><p>但很多人相信这个。</p><p>民声沸起，他们讨伐政／府，在国会前焚烧官员照片，把死于国会爆炸案的芬奇议员的名字刻在耻辱柱上。死去的超人一洗独裁的罪名和谋杀指控，他成了圣人，神迹，人民爱戴他、仰慕他，仿佛从前便是如此，往后亦是如此。大都会中心公园的超人雕像依然挺立，在低垂夜幕的笼罩下，静默于烛火燃成的光影昏黄中。他低垂眉目，将手伸向世人，却未能碰到亚当的手指。红色喷漆留下的痕迹依稀可见，仿佛星星点点的血渍。</p><p>而克拉克无可奈何。</p><p>四个月前他在黑暗中惊醒，在那一瞬间几乎忘掉了一切。他失去了作为超人的种种力量，身体孱弱，甚至不如一个普通人。狭小空间内的烦躁与窒息差点再次杀了他，索性露易丝听到了拍棺材的闷响。他们从八英尺的土地下再次挖出了棺木，克拉克从天鹅绒包裹中坐起来。</p><p>作为一个记者，克拉克.肯特从重伤昏迷中醒来，他的幸运登上了报纸，他的同事们甚至想组织一次针对他的采访。而作为超人，他已死。这是蝙蝠侠的主意，死去的超人好过一个失去力量的，更何况没人亲眼看到超人与毁灭日同归于尽的瞬间，也没人看到躺在城市废墟中的遗体——除了在场的几个英雄。如果克拉克想，超人随时能回归。于是他接受了这个主意。</p><p>属于记者先生的周末无聊的可以，电视，读书，随笔，闲暇的涂鸦。相比属于超人那些惊心动魄的周末来说这确实是无比平淡的，但克拉克似乎适应良好。现在他又多了一项可以做的事情，养猫。</p><p>小猫安安静静的睡了，四个毛绒绒的小肚皮随着呼吸此起彼伏。克拉克盘腿坐在沙发上，抱着枕头，将下巴枕在边缘。电视开着，老教授已经结束了采访，现在在屏幕上的是那个红头发的年轻人，莱氏重工的年轻掌权人，莱克斯.卢瑟。</p><p>他精神状态良好，丝毫不受此前指控与绯闻的影响，语速依然飞快，总给人一种紧张或者匆忙的感觉。</p><p>“我们都知道，卢瑟先生曾公开表示认为超人的存在是对人类主权的挑衅。而不久前超人的葬礼上，您不仅出现在哀悼活动中，甚至与总统一起为超人抬棺。这和您的态度是否相悖呢？”</p><p>“不，罗恩。我认为超人具有危害性和我尊重他并不是一回事。他拥有毁灭全人类的力量，而我们只能寄希望于他的道德准则，祈祷他的道德底线还能限制他的力量。诚然超人是社会公认的‘具有正义感’，但我们并不能确定他是否会有判断失误的时候。举个例子，如果他认为独裁是达到绝对公平的更直接方式呢？我们没有人能阻止他。哪怕为了那百万分之一的可能，我也要反对他。”</p><p>“但是毁灭日呢？它真真确确的杀死了超人。”</p><p>“更准确的用词，同归于尽。但话说回来，我们并没有人亲眼见到死去的超人，除了在场的其他——超级英雄。”莱克斯伸出手指勾了勾，算是给超级英雄这个词打上了引号。“而且，罗恩，我需要提醒你，毁灭日与超人一样是氪星生物。同类当然能杀死同类，想想两年前的氪星入侵吧。”</p><p>克拉克关上电视。他知道后面又会引申出什么样的争论了，还有对超人的新一轮审判——届时那些在超人雕像下摆放蜡烛的人群又会再次呐喊着，要求审判死去的超人。但没有人会出现在听证会的被告席位上。那将会是一场单方面的讨伐。</p><p> </p><p>因为超人已死。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>